Front camera module or a receiver module of a current mobile terminal is covered by a screen. It is necessary to define a hole for the camera module or a receiver module on a glass substrate of the screen for signal to penetrate, that is, the functional component may occupy a space of the screen. As a result, the ratio of a display area of the screen to an area of the screen is reduced, and it is difficult for the mobile terminal to achieve full screen.